PC:Dante Mephisto Gilgamesh (CaBaNa)
Summary Fluff Background Born to monetarily poor parents, during the eladrin high holy ritual of health, a little bundle of raw curiosity they named Dante Mephisto Gilgamesh. He thought his name was Gil until his fourth birthday. His parents put him through cheap schooling at the Assassins Guild of Imperia, where his grades earned him a scholarship award. This gave Gil the chance to transfer to the Wizards Academy of Imperia, a lifelong dream of doing magic fulfilled. Unfortunately he was too poor for ritual casting class, due to the high cost for ritual books. Sadly he was also too poor for magic items class, due to the high cost of magical trinkets and baubles. Regrettably too poor for both a spellbook and implement, Gil made a choice and used his scholarship awards to purchase an orb. This relegated Gil to general studies classes, and left him without a spellbook. Thus ostracizing himself from regular wizard society in Imperia indefinitely. Wizardry training was dangerous enough normally, but when the class and teacher disliked you, it became more like a colorful array life or death situations. Direct aggression or violence was never tolerated at the Academy, thus the general nature of his daily life was full of mock apology from school mates, and teachers tsk tsking. Gil thought it was normal, he'd never had any other experience, and no one he was friends with went to the Academy to tell him any otherwise. He has since graduated, and applied for financial aid to enter the graduate school at the Academy. Gil rubbed most of the faculty and student body the wrong way, often annoying people just by being in the room. The financial aid department saw a chance to be rid of Gil. Gil received a letter from the Wizards Academy of Imperia, it stated Gil would have to create a sister school in the Shifting Seas in order to earn his next scholarship award for graduate school. The staff knew Gil couldn't possibly do so, and cast a scrying spell to find the closest thing to a school in a suitable city in the Shifting Seas. Daunton was the city, and the Institute for Arcane Ciphers was the institution. Included in Gil's letter was that same information, he followed the letters directions to the Hanged Man tavern, the headquarters of the Institute for Arcane Ciphers, and entered the tavern... Exploits Avoided death many times during schooling, during exams, and after school, avoiding explosions and eladrin wrath alike. Defended the Hanged Man during Protection. Defeated a Artemis' Patron, a devil. Appearance and personality Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 156 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Dante has given up on fitting in or being accepted by people. He's Smart, confident in most situations, wants to be "good" with all his might, needs logic to dictate action, still hasn't seen much outside of his schooling. He doesn't get along with people, often making social faux pas. Dante doesn't try to be so abrasive, in fact he often attempts to be friendly and his awkwardness defeats him. He's sensitive about not having a spellbook. Physical Description: Very little tan has been developed over a a lightly muscled frame, this all rests under robes of velvet purple with gold tiger stripe. He looks like a student, smells like a student, and sounds like a student. His pointy tipped wizard hat matches his robes, and has an oddly wide brim, probably to block the sun. Background Benefit Dante Mephisto Gilgamesh is from the Imperium region, but has the background benefit: General -> Birth Among Another Race (Imperia Eladrin) -> +2 to history checks Hooks * Hook 1: In order to earn next scholarship must create sister school out of the Institute for Arcane Ciphers. * Hook 2: Actively in search of learning, ancient relics, sights of arcane interest. * Hook 3: * Hook 4: * Hook 5: Kicker * In order to earn his next scholarship Dante has come to The Hanged Man Inn. The letter from financial aid, directs Dante to meet with Veruzak, head of the Institute for Arcane Ciphers headquartered there. Show Math Ministat Gil Human Hybrid Wizard/Artificer Multiclass Assassin AC 17 Fort 16 Reflex 19 Will 17 (+1 from ranged attack 5 squares away Cloak of Distortion) HP 36/36 Bloodied 18 Surges 7/7 Surge value 9 Passive Insight 19, Passive Perception 19, Normal vision Second Wind Not Used, AP total 1, Speed 6, Initiative +6, Languages Common, Draconic, Elven At-will powers; Thundering Armor, Winged Horde, Freezing Burst, Ghost Sound, Light, Prestidigitation, Mage Hand Encounter powers; Twilight Falls, Phantasmal Henchman, Phantasmal Henchman Attack Power, Use Vulnerability, Shadow Step, Moonstride, Healing Infusion: Curative or Resistive, Orb Shift Daily powers; Caustic Rampart CB summary = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Gil, level 4 Human, Artificer/Wizard Hybrid Artificer Option: Hybrid Artificer Fortitude Human Power Selection Option: Bonus At-Will Power Background Benefit: Among Another Race (Eladrin) Birth - Among Another Race (Among Another Race (Eladrin)) Theme: Scholar FINAL ABILITY SCORES STR 8, CON 13, DEX 13, INT 21, WIS 14, CHA 10 STARTING ABILITY SCORES STR 8, CON 13, DEX 13, INT 18, WIS 13, CHA 10 AC: 17 Fort: 16 Ref: 19 Will: 17 HP: 36 Surges: 7 Surge Value: 9 TRAINED SKILLS Arcana +12, Insight +9, Perception +9, Stealth +8, Thievery +8 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +3, Athletics +1, Bluff +2, Diplomacy +2, Dungeoneering +4, Endurance +3, Heal +4, History +9, Intimidate +2, Nature +4, Religion +7, Streetwise +2 POWERS Basic Attack: Melee Basic Attack Basic Attack: Ranged Basic Attack Scholar Utility: Use Vulnerability Assassin Feature: Shadow Step Artificer Feature: Healing Infusion: Curative Admixture Artificer Feature: Healing Infusion: Resistive Formula Wizard Utility: Ghost Sound Wizard Utility: Light Wizard Utility: Mage Hand Wizard Utility: Prestidigitation Wizard Attack 1: Freezing Burst Wizard Attack 1: Winged Horde Artificer Attack 1: Thundering Armor Wizard Attack 1: Twilight Falls Artificer Attack 1: Caustic Rampart Wizard Utility 2: Moonstride Artificer Attack 3: Phantasmal Henchman FEATS Level 1: Acolyte of the Veil Level 1: Superior Implement Training (Accurate orb) Level 2: Enlarge Spell Level 4: Battle Hardened ITEMS Backpack (empty) Camouflaged Clothing Footpads Hempen Rope (50 ft.) Silk Rope (50 ft.) Climber's Kit Flask (empty) Belt Pouch (empty) Oil (1 pint) Torch Candle Demonskin Tattoo (heroic tier) x1 Clearwater Solution Cloak of Distortion +1 x1 Accurate orb of Nimble Thoughts +1 x1 Potion of Healing Resplendent Gloves (heroic tier) x1 = End = Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: None Resistances: None unless Demonskin Tattoo is active. Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human * Bonus Feat * Bonus Trained Skill * Bonus At-Will Power * +1 Fort, Refl, Will * +2 to one Attribute * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal * Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Hybrid Artificer Hybrid Wizard * +1 Fort * Cantrips * Healing Infusion Hybrid Feats * Human: Acolyte of the Veil) * 1st: Superior Implement Training (Accurate Orb) * 2nd: Enlarge Spell * 4th: Battle Hardened Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven Powers Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Equipment Cash on hand: 36 gp 5 sp 7 cp *'Normal Load:' 90 lb *'Heavy Load:' 180 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 450 lb Wishlist * Surprise me with items that make this character more interesting. Tracking Treasure * 780, for being from retired 2nd level character Veruzak * Cloak of Distortion +1 for Protection * Eternal Pencil, Ioun's Parchment, 756 gold and 5 silver (ore cart), 1157 time gold Artemis' Pact * Ebony Fly, 1084 gp for Kolloseaum Team Gil's Conscience XP * 1000, for being from retired 2nd level character Veruzak * 933, for Protection * 3493, for Artemis' Pact * 2949, for Kolloseaum Team Gil's Conscience * 1400, for Rhagast's Row Changes 9/29/2011 updated treasure, replaced supplies out of gold, bought demonskin tattoo, resplendent gloves and 4 healing potions. Leveled character to 4. Judge Comments Level 2 Approval 1: Everything Looks good - Only mistake I picked on was your HP is off by 1; should be 27 accoding to Character Generator. By Mal Malenkirk Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Level 4 Approval 1 Everything looks good to me, except that while you list your +1 Class Bonus to Will in the Math section, you leave it out of your Class Features section. Very minor, so: *Approved by WEContact Approval 2 Summay is missing the bonus to fear saves from Battle Hardened. - Actually, I think that's a feature of the LEB template, so you may not be able to change this. Winged Horde missing the Illusion keyword which would also give it the secondary property of the Resplendent Gloves. For conditional defense bonuses, I think it's easier on the DMs if you show the conditions. e.g. 19 (20 vs ragned attacks more than 5 squares away). Yes, it's wordy, but easier than having to go look up why the defense changes. Minor Issues. Approved. MeepoLives 11:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Status Approved for Level 4 by WEContact and MeepoLives. Category:L4W: Wizard Category:L4W: Human Category:L4W: Hybrid Category:L4W: Artificer Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W: Wizard Category:L4W: Human Category:L4W: Hybrid Category:L4W: Artificer Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W: Wizard Category:L4W: Human Category:L4W: Hybrid Category:L4W: Artificer Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W: Wizard Category:L4W: Human Category:L4W: Hybrid Category:L4W: Artificer Category:L4W:Approved Characters